


Roadtripping to a new beginning

by Anabundanceofgray



Series: Joanna [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 9-year-old-girl, Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Girl Penis, Grandfather/Granddaughter Incest, Incest, Multi, One Shot, Oral, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabundanceofgray/pseuds/Anabundanceofgray
Summary: Joanna wakes up to a moving truck.In this fic Joanna and her grandfather take a really short roadtrip to a new home. There are pigs ;)
Relationships: Grandfather/Granddaughter, girl/grandfather, girl/old man, girl/pig
Series: Joanna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Roadtripping to a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody,  
> Because of the corona virus I've had some free time and thought why not make an update. I have to next installment planned. I'll try to publish it asap. I hope it will be either tomorrow or the day after.  
> Let me know what you think and any suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> Kisses- Mary

It's been six months since Joanna had arrived at her grandfather's house, and she was nearing her tenth birthday. In the past six months a lot had happened. On the third day of Joanna's stay with her grandfather Joanna had woken up to the sound of, what she later discovered was, a movingtruck. Her grandfather had told her to take her bags of clothes and put them in his truck. Joanna quickly did as she was told in fear of reprocussion from her grandfather. Outside stood the truck with a bright red trailer behind it. Joanna dropped her bags in the bed of the truck and went to look through the little window on the trailer so she could see what's inside. Inside was the Halfinger Stallion Odin, which was expected, but next to him stood a few other animals Joanna had not seen before: a fat pig, a small calf and a few chickens. 

Behind her Joanna heard, what she assumed were, her grandfather footsteps approaching. She quickly tore her face away from the window and ran to the front of the car, as not to let her grandfather know she's been peeking. Joanna had grown very afraid of the man she called her grandfather and had loved very much not even three days ago. Her grandfather reached the car and got in through the driverseat, he opened the passenger door and beckoned Joanna to get in. He started the car and started driving away from the farm. For the the first two hours of the drive neither of them had said anything, untill Joanna had mustered to courage to ask her grandfather where they were going. Her grandfather just scoffed and told her not to warry about anything, that they were going away for a while. 

After this exchange Joanna had fallen asleep, only waking up when the sky was pitchblack. They were still in the car, but the car was parked. Her grandfather was asleep next to her, his hands resting on his crotch. Then it hit Joanna, they had left around 8 am and the sky being black must have meant that they had been driving for a very long time. Joanna knew her grandfather's car had a clock on the dashboard which she could use to tell the time, a skill which her grandfather had taught her using that very clock. She leaned over so she could see the dashboard, the clock read 1 am. But then her hand slipped and Joanna fell face first onto her grandfather's thigh. This of course woke him. He grabbed a fist full of Joanna's hair and dragged her up. "What are you doing darling?" he asked, with a petronizing smirk on his face. Joanna was too scared to answer. "Oh, I see, you want my cock don't you? Well, that can be arranged." he said, his smile growing even wider. Joanna shook her head, tears already forming in her eyes. 

Ignoring her, Joanna's grandfather let go of her hear, instead pickin her up by her armpits and placing her on his lap so she was straddling him. He started trailing his right hand over her back untill it was cupping her but, his left hand went down underneath Joanna's dress and into her underwear. Her grandfather's fingers started massaging her still dry pussy. Her grandfather is visibly annoyed at the lack of slick and says "Come on baby girl, get wet for grandpa. It will hurt if you don't.". Joanna tries to get wet, but nothing works. Even more annoyed at this, Joanna's grandfather takes of her dress and tells her to take off her underwear, while he leans back his seat. He pick Joanna up again, this time turning her around so her pussy is facing him. Joanna feels him giving a few licks to her pussy before he starts sucking it. At this Joanna's stomach starts getting that weird feeling again, an she know that she's getting wet. Her grandfather seems to know this as well, because he picks her up and turns her to straddle him again. He takes of his belt, opens his jeans and pulls his already fully hard cock out.

Joanna knows what gonna happen and decides to cooperate in fear of being hurt even more. Her grandfather grabs her hip and tells her to allign her pussy with his cock. Once she's hovering over his cock, her grandfather let's go of her hip and says "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock." Joanna swallows, she knows she doesn't want to, she knows her pussy is still sore from a few nights ago, but she also know that's she doesn't have a choice. She goes to steady herself by putting her hand on her grandfather's shoulder, her other hand goes to take her grandfather's cock. She holds his cock steady and starts sinking down, her grandfather's cock entering her inch by inch untill his pubichair touches her bare pussy lips. She takes a minute to adjust untill the stretch isn't hurting her. Slowly starts moving, her grandfather groaning everytime she sinks down and his hands cupping her ass, squeezing every once in a while. 

Her gradfather's starts moving his hips up to meet hers, making a faint slapping sound their thighs meet. Suddenly Joanna's grandfather opens the car door, he tells her to wrap her legs around him as he starts getting out of the car. This is when Joanna notices they're in the corner of an empty parking lot. About 100 feet away, a few cars drive along the highway. Her thought's are cut short when her grandfather lays her back on the carseat and starts fucking into her relentlessly. The slapping sound is much louder this time. Suddenly Joanna feels a hand come up to her neck and her grandfather starts choking her. She grabs his arm with both hand, trying to make sure he doesn't cut her airsupply of entirely. After what seems like an eternity her grandfather finally slows down and Joanna feels his sperm filling her. Her grandfather pulls out his cock and lets go of her neck. 

"Darling, come over here and clean my cock will you." Joanna gets out of the car and goes to kneel in front of her grandfather, the pavement hurting her bare knees. His cock is covered in a small layer of her grandfather's sperm and her own pussy juices. She starts licking his cock until it's entirely clean. Then he tells her to go and bend over, Joanna feels a cold object enter her pussy, she knew it was a plug and she knew it would not come out of her until her grandfather would says so. They both entered the car without says a word. Joanna got dressed again as her grandfather started driving again. After 20 minutes Joanna feel into a deep sleep again.

The next time Joanna was woken up it was light again and the car was facing a farm house. She looked around, seeing a stable, a small garden and a paddock. She also noticed most of the property was surrounded by by thick trees, the only opening seemingly leading to a meadow with a few sheep, cows and horses. She noticed Odin, being one of them. The movingtruck stood a few feet behind the truck Joanna was seated in, her grandfather and a man Joanna had never seen before were loading this out of the truck. The other man noticed Joanna being awake and he started walking towards her. Joanna opened the car door so she could talk to the man. The man smiled and said "Hi Joanna, i'm Mark, i'm a friend of your grandfather." He extended his hand for Joanna to shake, he seemed friendly, so Joanna shook his hand. "This is my house, would you like a tour?" Joanna soflty nodded her head.

"Well, let's go then." He said, still being friendly. He turned around, beckoning Joanna's grandfather to come along. They started walking around the property, Mark explainig some stuff along the way. They were nearing the barn, when Mark asked "Do you know why your grandfather brought you here?". Joanna let out a soft "No.". Mark let out a laugh and said "Well, your grandfather told me you really like animals, and I have a lot of them. Far more than your grandfather." "Oh, that's cool." Joanna answered. "Well, let's go and see them." Mark said as he opened the doors.

The inside of the barn was softly lit by some ceiling lamps. Stables lining boths sides of the barn, a few containing horses and pigs. Panick overtook Joanna as she saw a familiar contraption at the end of the hallway. She turned around and saw her grandfather smirking. "Come on honey, don't panick, you know what's gonna happen." It was true, she knew. Her grandfather grabbed her by her neck and they started walking towards the contraption. Her grandfather took off her clothes. Mark sighed and said "Fuck James, you were right, she is pretty." At this remark she started crying, she thought the man would be nice and not hurt her like her grandfather did. She let herself be strapped to the contraption like she had been the first day at her grandfather's, tears quietly streaming down her face. "Hey Mark, you wanna do the honors while I get the pig?" said Joanna's grandfather. Mark got a smile on his and said "Gladly."

Joanna's grandfather left to somewhere in the barn. Joanna choked out "Please Mark, please don't." Mark said nothing and walked to face Joanna's ass. Joanna heard him spit on his hand before he started rubbing her pussy. After only a few seconds, he took his hand away. Joanna heard him spit again, however this time she didn't feel the hand the had expected but she felt Mark's cock enter her. He started fucking into her lazily, grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise them. She hears footsteps and hooves coming their way, and then she sees her grandfather come around the corner with the fat pig she had seen standing in the trailer. "How does she feel Mark? Good right." Joanna's grandfather asks his friend. Mark answers between grunts "Fuck..i'm...so...happy...brought...her...here.". Joanna's grandfather laughs and shut's the stable door behind him and the pig. He let's the pig roam around freely while he undresses himself. Once naked she goed to stand in front of Joanna and says "Open up honey". Joanna does as she is told. Her grandfather starts fucking her face, making it difficult for her to breathe. It seemed like an eternity untill both men finally take out their cocks, but Joanna is happy when they finnaly do. 

This happines quickly turns into horror when her grandfather and Mark start lifting the pigs front legs up and like up the pigs pelvis with Joanna's ass. Joanna felt something weird dart over her ass. "Feel that honey, that's his cock. He wants to fuck you really bad." said Joanna's grandfather, she enjoyment audible in his voice. Joanna started crying again at this. Suddenly she felt something poke at her asshole and then enter it. 

"Fuck james, do you see this. His cock went into her ass by accident." 

"Damn, that's hot. She's never had something in there. It's hot to see a pig take her anal virginity."

The pigs cock felt really weird. Not llike the cock of her grandfather, mark or the horse. No, this cock was skinnier and it felt twisted at the tip instead of the head horses and humans have. The pig steadied himself, as he did this his cock jiggled inside Joanna. When he was steady she pig started darting his cock in and out at an astounding rate, the tip jabbing at the walls of her anal cavity. 

"This is so much better than the pictures you sent me James. Just wow." Mark said. The ashtonishment clear in his voice.

"I know right, she takes it so well. Even the horse fits."

The only thing Mark replied was a soft "Fuck man."

Joanna's grandfather continued "They will never be able to find her, so we can do what we want with her."

At this Joanna started sobbing, knowing she wouldn't see her mom again. That she was stuck here with all these animals and two men, who would probably all fuck her. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. The pig was still fucking away, her grandfather and Mark chatting away, she was stuck. This would become a routine, the barn was Joanna's second home. Every day she would get strapped to the contraption and Mark or her grandfather would prepare her for the animal of the day. After six months Joanna had been fucked by almost every animal on the farm, and the worst part is. She liked some of it.


End file.
